The present invention generally relates to a security cable which may connect an electrical device, such as, for example, a digital camera, digital camcorder, digital audio player, or the like, to a power supply system and may prevent theft of the electrical device. The present invention also relates to a method for making the same. The security cable may have a housing having one or more signal transmitting wires which may connect the electrical device to a power supply system, or network, for example. Also within the housing of the cable may be a metal cord which may have a tensile strength which may prevent cutting of the security cable.
It is generally known to display electrical devices, for example, in a store or other venue. Large electronics retailers, such as, for example, Best Buy or Circuit City, have a display area in which the electrical devices are presented. The electrical devices are connected to a network which provides several functions. For example, the network has a power source which provides voltage and/or current for the electrical device. The network also has components which transmit and/or receive signals corresponding to video images and/or audio signals captured by the electrical device. Further, the network has an alarm center which provides an anti-theft function by monitoring a position of the electrical device within a display area. The connection to the network is provided via signal transmitting wires connected to the electrical device as well as other components in the network, such as, for example, circuit boards.
It is also known to display clothing in a store or other venue. An anti-theft system is typically used with expensive clothing, such as, for example, jackets, coats, formalwear, or the like. The anti-theft system includes one or more wires which monitor a presence of a sensor attached to the clothing. Removal of the sensor activates an alarm to notify store management and/or security that an article of clothing is being stolen.
Often the electrical devices or clothing are the subject of theft by, for example, individuals cutting wires which connect the electrical device or the clothing to the network. A potential solution to this problem is the connecting of the electrical device or the clothing to a metal wire which may withstand a force from a conventional cutting tool. However, connection of a metal wire, in addition to connection of signal-transmitting wires, to the electrical device or the clothing is a labor-intensive and/or time-consuming task.
Another potential solution is the inclusion of a metal cord within a housing which has the signal-transmitting wires. However, the inclusion of a metal cord with signal-transmitting wires causes electric and/or magnetic interferences which prevent the signal-transmitting wires from performing a desired function. Further, the signal transmitting wires often become damaged in structure when the housing is pulled, or bent, as in when, for example, the electrical device or the clothing is removed from the display area for a demonstration or wear by a customer.
A need, therefore, exists for a security cable which may connect to a network and may prevent theft of the electrical device or the clothing wherein the security cable may have signal transmitting wires intertwined with a metal cord without any presence of interferences.